


Vid: A Night Like This

by shirasade



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I have never dreamed it</em><br/><em>Have you ever dreamed a night like this</em><br/><em>I cannot believe it</em><br/><em>I may never see a night like this</em><br/>-A Night Like This, by Caro Emerald</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: A Night Like This

**Author's Note:**

> This vid is basically love letter to the many looks exchanged by Darcy and Lizzie in the 1995 BBC mini-series, my favourite adaption by far.

**Download:** [.zip](http://fandomish.net/vids/pp_nightlikethis.zip) (243mb)  
**Music:** Caro Emerald - A Night Like This (edited; full length [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74LXx0wSqMI))


End file.
